<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distorted Reflection by SneaselXRiolu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799715">Distorted Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu'>SneaselXRiolu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Therapy with K.O., based off of an RP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based off of an rp in the ICC Discord)</p><p>Damian Wayne is pressured to join therapy, with the stipulation he can choose anyone to help him. He decides on Kaio "KO" Kincaid, a boy who seems to have the same troubles he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne &amp; K.O.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Interdimensional Convention Center</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distorted Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damian Wayne walked into the room, dejected. With pressure from his father, he had signed up for therapy, but he got to choose where. And luckily, there was a person who seemed to have the exact same upbringing as he did, just with different genders. Instead of having an assassin for a mother and a vigilante for a father, this “Kaio Kincaid” had a heroic mother and a villainous father. So maybe he could find the answers. Should he be good or bad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian walked into the room to see…a young child, with a purple-red headband, stack of brown hair, and an olive complexion. “Hello, Mr. Damian Wayne?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you…Kaio Kincaid?” This </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn’t be the one, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am, Damian. Please sit wherever you would like!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian frowned and took a seat in the corner of the room on a plush chair. If he looked outside, he could see a heavily forested area, complete with some…pterodactyls eating from a birdfeeder? Okay, he’d seen a lot in his day, but tiny pink pterodactyls eating what looked to be bird seed from a specifically made bird feeder might just take the cake. “Let’s just get this over with.” Damian sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright…what is it that you came here to talk about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should know. It’s the reason why I signed up for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please answer the question, Mr. Damian.” KO told him, trying his best not to mimic Dendy’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were primarily raised by your mother, a hero, and had your father as a villain? I’m the opposite. My mother, a villain, raised me and then gave me to my father, who can be best described as a hero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>KO nodded. “Go on. Please continue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was raised by a cult of assassins until I turned ten years old, in which after I completed a set of trials I was put into my father’s care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s your past. Is that what you want to talk about?” KO tapped the end of his pen to his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, fool. How do you deal with everyone’s expectations!? Your mother and your father! How do you deal with them when they’re so different!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>KO frowned. He wasn’t supposed to be talking about his problems, but Damian really wanted to know. And Damian chose him because…he wanted someone to talk to. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>relate</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. “Well, if you want me to talk from experience… I just chose what I wanted to do. I’ve always wanted to be a hero. And when given the chance of villainy, I found I didn’t like it. So I kept with being a hero. So while my mommy and dad are different in world views, I chose for myself what I liked. So what do you like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I enjoy fighting. And the arts.” Damian frowned. “I probably will never leave the world of good and evil constantly fighting. I was bred to be the ultimate weapon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you want to do? What makes you happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Painting…I take care of Ace and Batcow… I like animals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why stick with good and evil? Why not just do what you like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This kid really didn’t get it. “Do what you love, do what you love!” is that all he could parrot? He didn’t understand at all! Damian stood up “I am an assassin! My purpose for being brought into this world was to crush, and potentially kill my enemies!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…I was brought into this world for the same reason Damian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He…what? This kid was…around the same age he was when he first went with Batman, it was like…staring into a distorted mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you wanna know where I found purpose? Working at a convenience store.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something as mundane as that? How could anyone find purpose there? But then again, this kid found purpose there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a person, Damian. You aren’t born to be something, You are born to live into someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian gave a small smile and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a point, Kincaid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy to help.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>